


coffee, tea and eggs

by mothicalcreatures



Series: IN WHICH, John Irving and Solomon Tozer Have a Baby [2]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothicalcreatures/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: John was horrifically nauseous. He’d thrown up getting out of bed, he’d thrown up in the shower, and if he had to keep smelling the coffee that Solomon was making in the kitchen, he was going to throw up again.
Relationships: Lt John Irving/Sgt Solomon Tozer
Series: IN WHICH, John Irving and Solomon Tozer Have a Baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679731
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	coffee, tea and eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teapig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapig/gifts).



> Written for the Tumblr prompts "when one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead" and "top of head kisses" for an anon who I happen to know was @teapig

John was horrifically nauseous. He’d thrown up getting out of bed, he’d thrown up in the shower, and if he had to keep smelling the coffee that Solomon was making in the kitchen, he was going to throw up again.

“Can we open the kitchen window?” John called weakly from the living room, where he was sprawled out on the couch with a pillow over his face.

There was a clatter and an “Ah, shit,” and then the telltale creaking sounds of the window being shoved open. “It’s the coffee isn’t it,” Solomon said, coming out into the living room.

John groaned and dropped the pillow on the floor. “I’m sorry.”

Solomon leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of John’s head, setting a mug down on the coffee table. “Ginger tea,” he said, by way of an explanation. “My mom swears by it.”

“Thank you,” John murmured, hauling himself up to pick up the mug. It smelled good. He needed to thank Solomon’s mother; she’d sent them a whole care package full of things for John to help through his pregnancy. The tea, compression socks, some parenting books, old and new, that Mrs. Tozer had gone through meticulously with white out and a pen to switch the gender of the pregnant person. 

“Course,” Solomon said. “Is there anything else you need?”

John took a sip of the tea, it was good, strong, but good. “I need my stomach to settle,” he muttered.

“You’ll be out of the worst of it soon,” Solomon said, joining John on the couch.

“I hope so,” he took another drink and leaned into Solomon, who wrapped an arm around John’s waist in turn.

“Has your boss gotten back to you about working from home untilyour leave?” Solomon asked.

John shook his head. “She said she’d have an answer after the board meeting next week. They’re doing some sort of overhaul.” He grimaced as nausea rolled through him again and he took another sip of tea as soon as the worst of it passed.

Solomon shifted his hand to rest at the small of John’s back and pressed a kiss to his temple, “Let’s head back to bed, yeah? Just until you feel like you’re not going to yartz anymore.”

John chuckled. “I’ll be all right, sitting here’s just as well. It’s the moving about that makes it worse.”

“And the coffee,” Solomon added with grinning.

“Yes, and the coffee,” John said. He wrinkled his nose. “I knew I wasn’t supposed to drink it, but I wasn’t expecting it to smell quite so _bad_.”

“Pregnancy makes your nose to all sorts of weird things,” Solomon said. “My mom couldn’t stand the smell of fish or eggs when she was pregnant with Charlie.”

“Oh, eggs… I miss eggs.” John dropped his head on to Solomon’s shoulder in despair.

Solomon snorted. “You can still have eggs.”

“Not cooked well,” John muttered. “Hard boiled eggs are revolting. If it doesn’t have a runny yolk then what’s the point.”

“Fair point.” Solomon paused a moment. “What about egg salad?”


End file.
